Noche de insomnio
by Tobias Chase
Summary: El esta consciente de los sentimientos de su esposa. Y eso le provoca insomonio todas las noche donde cada una de ellas sufre un pequeño infierno personal. Donde se cuestiona sobre ella, de el y aquella persona que que le robo su amor. NaruHina. Mención MadaHina. Drabble.


Noche de insomnio.

Hola, mucho gusto. He decidido escribir este pequeño y humilde drabble por una única razón de que esa idea no la puedo sacar de la cabeza y siento que si no lo hago me volverá loca. Por eso decidí solo escribirlo y así poder volver a tener mi tan anhelado sueño.

Aclaro que esto es un universo alterno y una disculpa adelantada si hay faltas de ortografía.

Espero que sea de su agrado.

….

La noche era fría y oscura y el aire era fuerte y violento que parecía una justa venganza de la madre naturaleza sobre la humanidad. Sería una terrible idea salir, pensó Naruto mientras miraba apenas en las penumbras de la habitación la tétrica noche con su crudo ambiente.

Aunque ahora que se ponía a pensar no tenía motivos para salir. No había nada urgente que hacer en media noche. Sentía que el insomnio, aquel que había estado recurriendo desde hacía poco meses era el causante de sus ahora desvaríos. El insomnio, aquel demonio invisible que nos priva de uno de los pequeños placeres de la vida como es dormir cómodo en el lecho por unas cuantas horas, olvidando todo y a todos.

Ahora más que nada ese el motivo principal del deseo de dormir: olvidar. Acostarse, dormir y soñar cosas sin sentido solo para olvidar de la realidad de la que estaba viviendo.

Se acercó a la ventana apenas y soltó un suspiro. Su cálido aliento empaño el cristal y en un movimiento lento y cansado escribe sobre la pequeña empañadura un nombre. El nombre de su amada esposa Hinata. La que ahora está acostada en la cama, ajena a todo lo que lo que tiene que ver con él y lo sentimientos que siente por ella.

Es lo mejor, voltea y la observa apenas iluminada por la tenue luz de la lámpara que descansa en la mesita de noche y que está cerca de la cama. Puede ser su rostro sereno, incluso si prestara un poco más de atención también su respirar pausado.

Una sonrisa aparece en sus labios y aunque por una parte lo único que desea es acostarse a su lado, abrazarla y sentir su calor, por otra parte lo único que quiere es huir, incluso con el gélido ambiente de afuera. No sería lo apropiado.

¿Por qué estaba con él? Su mente, el que ahora se había convertido por placer como su torturador personal hace saltar esa pregunta como un cuchillo afilado que le perfora la piel. Porque esa pregunta duele igual que una herida mortal.

Tal vez si hubiera entendido antes. Si no hubiera sido tan idiota como apartarla de él un tiempo. El suficiente para que ella amara a alguien más. De una persona que jamás pensó que sería siquiera una posibilidad para la Hyuga.

Uchiha Madara, debíamos ser específicos. Socio del Hiashi, ese hombre de carácter tan frio y manipulador no uso ese talentoso don para atraer a Hinata. Supo que tuvieron una relación, que no duro mucho solo porque él fue cortante y dio punto final a todo sin importar mas nada.

Y fue cuando la vio con el corazón partido, lo que sentía por ella. Amor. Lamentablemente en ese momento ya no era correspondido.

A pesar de que le dio una oportunidad.

De que se casaron luego de un año de noviazgo.

Que hayan formado una familia con dos hijos.

Ya no era amado. Ese corazón destrozado aun pensaba en ese hombre de cabellos negros y con un alma oscura.

Y ahora, hacia pocas semanas que los volvió a ver juntos. Claro, no pensaría que le fuera infiel, sin embargo fue la actitud que vio en ella que con Madara era diferente. Con él, ella le entregaba su cariño y sincero apoyo. Con Madara, el amor que una vez en el pasado le profeso.

Por eso ahora no podía dormir. La vio removerse en la cama. Sus ojos se abrieron con dificultad. Tenía que prepararse si tuviera que hablar con ella. No quería que le escuchara triste, aunque ahora que lo pensaba bien, con lo adormilada, que seguramente estaba, lo más posible es que no lo notara.

Jamás lo notaba de hecho.

-¿Todavía no puedes dormir?- pregunto Hinata para sentarse un poco sobre la cama- debes dormir, te hará mucho daño.

-De hecho iba hacerlo- alego, una mentira blanca no le perjudica a nadie-no te preocupes por mí- se acercó a la cama y se acostó a su lado, apagando la luz y quedando todo sumergido en la oscuridad.

-Te amo- el cuerpo cálido de ella se abraza a de él ¿Por qué lo dice ahora?

-Yo también te amo- cada palabra es una aguja que se encaja en su garganta y le desgarra, quema.

Tarda en dormir. Aun en su compañía, se sentía solo. Y sin sueño.

Fin.

Lo sé, admito que fue bastante estúpido, pero repito tenía que sacarlo de mi pecho antes que este explotara.

Sayonara.


End file.
